Scrapbook
The Scrapbook is a bonus feature given as a reward to the player of Eternal Sonata for defeating a certain bonus dungeon. Details The player is rewarded with the Scrapbook after defeating The Great EZI/Bouncing EZI and the two EZI Holy Lights in the Church of EZI. The Scrapbook is available in the menu anytime afterwards and will also be carried over if the player begins another Encore Mode playthrough using the data from that file. It is a set of ten images, each indicated as having been taken by one of the game's characters. Some, however, feature the stated taker in the image, suggesting perhaps that the image was taken on a delay. Each is accompanied by one of the game's musical themes. The photos consist of the characters in amusing situations and also cast photos - one features all of the male playable characters, another all the female playable characters and one with Count Waltz and his three agents. Contents *'Afternoon Nap' - taken by March - depicts Beat, Jazz and Salsa lying down for a nap. Captioned "Salsa and Beat really do get along well." Musical theme - "Reflect the Sky, Blossom of Life" *'Tricked!' - taken by Viola - depicts Falsetto and March watching Allegretto fleeing from a Mushroom Up. Captioned "They do kind of look like mushrooms." Musical theme - "Different, But the Same" *'Total Victory' - taken by Tuba - depicts Fugue, Tuba, Waltz and Rondo together in a room in Forte Castle. Captioned "Lord Waltz doesn't ever like to lose." Musical theme - "Uncertain Homefront" *'Almost!' - taken by Phil - depicts Allegretto reaching for Phil's shoe (with Jazz's help) as Phil and Koto watch from below. Captioned "Thanks again for all your help, guys!" Musical theme - "A Relaxing Place" *'Like a Melody' - taken by Frederic - depicts March, Viola, Polka, Serenade, Falsetto, Claves and Salsa on a mostly sunny day. Captioned "Smiles like a transcendent melody." Musical theme - "White Mirror" *'Like Sunshine' - taken by Polka - depicts Frederic, Jazz, Allegretto, Beat and Crescendo in Ritardando. Captioned "Everyone's kindness is like sunshine." Musical theme - "Quiet Defender" *'The Past' - taken by Claves - depicts Rondo and Claves side-by-side in Aria Temple in battle poses, with a couple of monsters of the same class as the Very Very Empty beside them. Captioned "This picture is from an old job I did." Musical theme - "Take a Stand" *'No way!' - taken by Allegretto - depicts Frederic in the foreground and Polka speaking with Claves in the background. Frederic appears to have a ghostly hand on his right shoulder. Captioned "W-What's that on Frederic's shoulder?!" Musical theme - "Who Wants to Die" *'Floral Powder?' - taken by Falsetto - depicts Allegretto flirting with a couple of women in Ritardando as Viola talks with someone in the background. Captioned "Allegretto! Stop flirting and help out!" Musical theme - "Mediocrity for All" *'Love Charm' - taken by Beat - depicts Polka covering her mouth and laughing, while Salsa and Viola both make Viola's love charm. Captioned "Ha! Hey, Salsa! Who's the love charm for?" Musical theme - "Salsa's Theme" Gallery Scrapbook - Afternoon Nap.jpg|'Afternoon Nap' Scrapbook - Tricked.jpg|'Tricked!' Scrapbook - Total Victory.jpg|'Total Victory' Scrapbook - Almost.jpg|'Almost!' Scrapbook - Like a Melody.jpg|'Like a Melody' Scrapbook - Like Sunshine.jpg|'Like Sunshine' Scrapbook - The Past.jpg|'The Past' Scrapbook - No way.jpg|'No way!' Scrapbook - Floral Powder.jpg|'Floral Powder?' Scrapbook - Love Charm.jpg|'Love Charm' Behind the scenes *If playing a third or greater playthrough having already beaten EZI on that savefile, if the player does the fight again, the game will still give the message that the Scrapbook has been added to the menu, even though it was already available to the player. The Scrapbook is retained as one of the bonus items accessible in subsequent Encore Mode playthroughs. Category:Gameplay Features